Shikkari Shite
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: When the destiny of one intertwines with another, and the fate of the innocent sit in their hands..... What will Vash do when the daughter of his beloved Rem finds him....What happens when she falls in love with Vash all over again.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun characters. Never had, never will. damn it all...  
  
A/N: I wanna know if this is a one shot or if I should continue. please R/R thank you!  
  
It's strange sometimes... How the destiny of one entwines with another. How death always seems to be the last resort for some.. And the first for others. My mother always taught me that death is always your last alternative.  
  
She told me, that no one has the right to take the life of another. No one can choose who lives and who dies. I believed that.. I believed that.. Until.. She died. She didn't have to die.. But she had to save the people on those damned ships.  
  
I would have died to, had my mother not of saved me. She was the only one who knew of my existence. If other people did, I would have been tormented and teased.. Just like the other two. The funny thing was.. She wasn't even my mother.  
  
I was created in an artificial womb, alongside two others. But still, no one knew of me. Only them. And it was one of those damned kids who killed my mother!......... I remember his name well. Knives... Knives killed my mother. But his brother, Vash... He loved my mother as I did.  
  
My mother had put monitors in my room, to keep me updated of the on goings in the ship that she couldn't see. I watched Vash as him and my mother played. He loved my mother with all his heart. Knives once played with them too. But one day something inside of him snapped. I knew Knives needed to die the very instant I set eyes on him through that tiny monitor in my room. His icy cerulean eyes burned into me, though I never sat with him face to face.  
  
I told my mother of my thoughts on Knives, but every time I told her I she repeated the same phrase. "No one ever has the right to take the life of another. You cant choose who lives and who dies." If only her ideals were true... If only she didn't believe in those damned ideals. Maybe... Just maybe she would still be alive.  
  
In my 100 plus years of existence, I have been on a search for that bastard. He spent much time with Vash once we reached the desert planet of Gunsmoke. I sat in the shadows, watching them. I actually fell in love with Vash. He believed in my mother as I did. That is why I need to find him.  
  
Vash doesn't know, but his destiny is intertwined with mine. I have foreseen it in my dreams. My abilities to see the future have become stronger the closer I get to Vash. If only I could find him. He is destined along with me to kill his brother. But I have seen, that along the way to kill his brother. Other deaths will follow. I have seen the deaths of every Gung-Ho-Gun. The death of the preacher in black. And the death of Legato Bluesummers at the very hands of Vash.  
  
I have been sent to stop every death I have foreseen. Legato..Wolfwood.. And Knives. The end of the Gun-Ho-Guns is inevitable. I cannot stop that. I need to stop my future of killing Knives, for as well as Vash, I have vowed not to kill. I believe in the beliefs of my mother. I must reach Vash before our futures are finalized. I must stop the suffering he is going through. I must save him from eternal damnation by the human race..  
  
Vash... I'm coming...  
  
Mother... Rem... I will save him...  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: So what do you people think? A one shot or continue? Well, I hope you liked it! R/R Thank you. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trigun characters. I just own Rem's daughter cuz I made her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fill 'er up Gramps!" Cried Vash holding out his cup to the bartender.  
  
"I told you! I'm 29 years old, I'm not a Grandpa!" Yelled the aggravated bartender.  
  
"Whatever! Just fill 'er up!" Replied Vash shaking the glass in front of the bartenders face.  
  
Meryl shook her head in disgust. It had been like this all night. Vash had drowned himself in drinks and Wolfwood and Milly just gambled. And from the groans and cries of surprise coming from the gambling table Milly was winning again.  
  
"Men!" Meryl cried as a man came up to her and knocked a whole glass of alcohol down her front.  
  
" Was' a matter Meryl?" Questioned Vash, stumbling over to her and sitting on a stool next to her.  
  
"Nothing. But I should be asking you that. You never drink this much unless something is on your mind." She replied looking back at Vash.  
  
Vash sat with a tired look on his face. His eyes seemed to be off in a place besides the bar. He was considering wither or not to tell Meryl of the dreams he had been having the past couple of nights. Memories of his childhood. Images of Rem. Memories he never of a girl, who looked strangely like Rem.  
  
"Ah nothing. Don' worry about it." He mumbled to a shocked Meryl letting his head fall to the table. Apparently the hang over had finally beat him. Meryl sighed as Milly and Wolfwood walked up to her with piles of money.  
  
"So, Vash passed out again huh?" Questioned Wolfwood, placing his huge cross next to him.  
  
Meryl just nodded and rubbed her throbbing temples. A collective gasp exited everyone's mouth as the doors to the saloon flew open. Everything went quiet. No one spoke. I walked in, covered in my desert cloak so that no one could see my face, only the dark hole where it should have been. Walking slowly up to the bar my heels clicking on the wooden floor, I pounded my fist on the bar top.  
  
"A vodka straight please." I asked politely as the noise started in the bar again.  
  
The bartender nodded and pulled out the vodka handing it to me. I could feel the stares of everyone on me, so I quickly pulled my cloak off. My long black hair fell out of the loose pony tail I had had it in, and my grey eyes scanned the room. I stopped when they came to two young girls, and preacher, and a man in red, passed out on the bar. Laughing to myself I flipped my hair and quickly downed the glass of vodka.  
  
I knew who the four people were as soon as I set eyes on them. Milly Thompson... Meryl Strife.. Nicolas D. Wolfwood... And Vash.. Strange enough he kept the pineapple head hair-cut that my mother had given him so many years ago.  
  
"Humpf.." I muttered to myself hearing the snickering people around me. I knew what they were thinking. I could hear it as clearly as if I was saying it myself. Downing another glass of Vodka I brought my gaze to Vash. I could hear the sounds of him waking, but I didn't feel the need to see him yet.  
  
"Ouch! Where am I?" He questioned rubbing his throbbing head.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back to the world of the conscious my friend!" aid Wolfwood slapping Vash on the back. "You missed one hell of an entrance by that lovely lady over there." He smiled pointing over at me.  
  
I smiled closing my eyes. I sipped my vodka more slowly now as I felt Vash's head turn towards me, then a soft gasp exited his mouth. There was no doubt in my mind that he indeed saw my striking resemblance to my mother.  
  
'Well Vash. Your awake now?' I thought knowing very well that he could hear me.  
  
'Who.. Who are you?' He questioned fearful for my answer.  
  
I turned my head to him my grey eyes blazing into his jade ones. 'You know very well who I am.. Vash the Stampede.' I saw his face turn from scared to horrified as I sent him flashes of my life on the SEEDS ship.  
  
'Rem...' He thought as tears openly streamed down his face.  
  
"YO! Needle-Noggin you ok? Your crying." Yelled Wolfwood laughing at his friend. He stopped laughing when he saw Vash didn't react a bit.  
  
"Rem.." He whispered.  
  
Meryl gasped putting her hand to her mouth. He had said that name before, during his fights with the Gun-Ho-Guns and miscellaneous people.  
  
'No Vash. I'm not YOUR Rem... If you want to know who I really am, go outside. I prefer to talk then have staring contests with pineapple heads.' I said breaking our gaze and walking quickly out of the Saloon door.  
  
"Rem.. Rem... WAIT!!!!" He cried reaching out to me in hopes he could reach me but I had already left the Saloon. "Rem..."  
  
"Yo! Needle noggin you ok or what?" Wolfwood questioned patting Vash on the back.  
  
"I have to go." He whispered standing up slowly. "I have to go now."  
  
"But Vash what about-" Meryl reached out to grab Vash but he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't follow me..DONT FOLLOW ME!" He yelled slipping his amber sun glasses out of his pocket and putting them over his blazing eyes.  
  
"But.Vash..." Meryl stammered but it was to late. He had left.  
  
'Who is that woman... She cant be Rem... Rem died!!!! She died! And I cant forget that. But whoever she is... She will pay for impersonating such a person... She will pay...'  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: So people did ya like it???? Hope ya did cuz I did. Well, enjoy ur reading! R/R all thanks! 


	3. Desert Secrets

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N: Well, It's been a while so hopefully y'all like this. Thanky R/R  
  
I walked quietly out into the desert of Gunsmoke, very aware that merely moments after I exited the bar, Vash had begun to follow me. I could feel his aura flaring with anger, as well as hope. Hope that maybe I would be his Rem. I reached a deep part of the desert, the dunes blocking me from all but his sight. The suns beat down upon us, leaving the slightest drops of sweat adorning my forehead. Vash stopped feet from me. His amber sunglasses blocked his eyes. I could not tell his emotions, but his lips were set in a determined line.  
  
"Vash The Stampede." I said bowing slightly... Mockingly. I did this to get a reaction. I smiled as I felt him pull his gun out and point it at me. The reaction I was looking for came with little effort. I brought my site up from the ground and gazed down the barrel of his gun.  
  
"Who are you... and how do you know me." He questioned, his aura flaring with anger.  
  
I smiled and stood up, his gun following me as I moved. " Vash... You know very well who I am and how I know you. Just look inside yourself." I responded, with not a bit of a lie in my statement.  
  
Vash smirked, but kept his gun trained on me. "Well, you look like Rem... But you aren't." He replied his gaze hardening with realization. "Rem died."  
  
I laughed scornfully. "You really don't have a brain under that needle head hair cut do you? I AM Rem..." The look of shock on his face made a tingle course down my spine.  
  
"Your.. Your REM?!" He dropped his gun barrel slightly and let his glasses drop slightly, revealing his gloomy jade eyes. "It cant be... Rem.. She died." His gun dropped further and his knees began to shake. "It.. Cant be..."  
  
I smirked and leaned down bringing his gun to the middle of my forehead. "Well, if you don't believe I'm her. pull the trigger." I smiled as I saw his finger clutch the trigger. The gun began to shake and I knew he couldn't do it. Putting my hand on the barrel of the gun, I brought it down to the ground. "You were smart not to shoot... And... You were right. I am not Rem." His eyes filled with anger at this statement and he brought his gun back to my forehead.  
  
"How..How dare you impersonate Rem!" He yelled at me.  
  
I grabbed his wrist and twisted the gun from his hands. As his wrist snapped, I grinned. "I am not Rem... Rem is my mother dearest. I am Kaitsu, the fledgling of Rem. Though, I was not born from her directly."  
  
He cradled his wrist, and gazed upon me with disbelief. "You, cant be Rem's daughter. Rem's only relative was killed..by Knives..." His gaze dropped to the ground and I could just hear him in the recesses of my mind, loathing Knives.  
  
"I am Rem's only daughter. I am, strangely enough the same as you. I was born from an artificial womb, right next to you.." I continued to tell my story as Vash gazed upon me.  
  
"Your..." Vash began, but didn't finish. I leaned foreword and gently kissed him. His eyes widened as tears began to flow down his cheeks. I began to stand up, but was quickly pulled into Vash's grasp. He leaned in and gently kissed me in return.  
  
"Vash, you might want to stop. Your dearest Meryl is standing just above us. She seems to be crying." I whispered. I had been aware of their presence for quite some time now, but dared not say a word. That might have ended my already short life if she had said anything.  
  
Vash gasped and turned around. His eyes widened as he gazed upon a crying Meryl, and a visibly shocked Wolfwood and Milly. "Meryl.." He reached out in a futile effort to reach out to Meryl. "WAIT!"  
  
I smiled as Vash turned once towards me and ran after Meryl. I closed my eyes and transferred a message to him. 'If you survive her attack, Meryl's I mean, meet me here as soon as the sun's set.' He responded with a short wave of his hand. "Vash..."  
  
TBC............  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I just got back from a swim meet and am WAAAAAYYY to tired to elaborate anymore than this. Well, I hope you enjoyed anyways. Ja! 


End file.
